1. Field of the Invention
At least one of embodiments according to the present invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium including a program and a system for causing a user terminal to realize functions to control progress of a video game, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium including a program for causing a server to realize functions to control progress of a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional systems, there is a game system in which a video game is caused to proceed by a plurality of players.
In such a system, for example, there is a video game system configured to cause a plurality of players to share a common event game in real time (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-068720).
However, such a system normally creates a state where each of users who participate in an event is positioned in the same virtual game space, and causes the event to proceed in the virtual game space. For that reason, there has been a problem that in a case where there is one stronger user among users who participate in an event, for example, a degree of importance (or priority) of play of users other than the user reduces and interest in or the taste of the video game thus reduces. Therefore, in the conventional video game system, there has been a room for improvement of the interest in or the taste of a video game using real time communication.